


Trust (issues)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Best Friends, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Childhood Friends, Friends With Benefits, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Oral Sex, Scratching, Smut, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oikawa trusted Iwaizumi more than anyone. So, technically, it wouldn't hurt to invite Iwaizumi over during one of his heats, right?//or—an a/b/o oneshot involving Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and their 'unbreakable' wall of trust.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202
Collections: Anonymous





	Trust (issues)

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol this is my first time writing butt seggs, enjoy

Pheromones were thick in the air, making it difficult to breathe—in a sense. 

Of course, Oikawa managed to handle it. If anyone were to enter his room, though—they would get a shock. And not the good kind. 

Oikawa tugged his thick blankets over his body, a brutal shudder tearing through him. He had bitten his lip hard enough to bleed, but the pain was only a brief distraction in comparison to his internal agony. 

He had almost— _almost_ —given into his urge to call Iwaizumi. Maybe to just hear his voice; maybe to distract himself. 

But he didn't, because Iwaizumi was a dangerous thought when he was in this state. Oikawa flinched, an involuntary whine ripping free of his throat once the thought of Iwaizumi flashed through his mind. God, his phone was _right there_. All he had to do was press a few buttons. It sounded so _easy_..

Unfortunately, that would just cause further problems. As a result, Oikawa kicked at his bedside table, hitting it hard enough to slide his phone to the floor. It had also been hard enough to tip over the glass of ice cold water that he had set there, saving it for when he'd need it later.

So much for _that_ idea. 

Oikawa rolled over in his bed, his blankets tight around his body. Like a burrito. He probably would have laughed at himself, if it weren't for the slick feeling that started to slide down his thighs. He whined again, although muffled this time. He pressed his face into his pillow, breathing heavily. 

Why him? Why did _he_ get stuck like this? Oikawa could have been an Alpha—a leader and someone to admire. Even a Beta would have been better than _this_.

Oikawa was taken over by the sudden urge to sob. He choked on the lump that formed in his throat, lifting his head from the pillow so he didn't accidentally suffocate himself. His body shuddered again, but this time it brought a full-body wave of heat with it. Oikawa's breath left him in a quick puff of air, startling him into action. He ripped his blankets from his body, kicking his legs to pile them at the end of his bed. He sat up and tugged at the seams of his shirt, aggressively yanking it upwards. He heard fabric rip, the sound loud in comparison to his silent apartment. 

Oikawa had removed his shirt in record time, so his pants were quick to come off next. He kicked them off, sliding them over his thighs and practically _moaning_ when the button had lightly grazed his bulge. 

He was panting again, but not from the heat this time. Once he had freed himself from all clothing—aside from his boxers, because it would be near impossible to resist any urges if _those_ were off—he slid off of his bed. His feet landed on the floor with a soft thud, but the sound practically went unnoticed due to the loud ringing in his ears. 

Oikawa basically _pounced_ on his fan, plugging it in and turning it on to full blast. The nip of cold air was relieving, but it ended up spreading his pheromones around the room. Oikawa bit his lip and draped himself on top of the fan, letting the cold surface touch his skin. His chest was rising and falling after each gasp that escaped his lips, and he wondered just how he hadn't passed out yet. 

Oikawa almost ignored it when his phone started ringing. Key word—almost. His curiosity had gotten the best of him, though, so he peeled himself away from the comfortable chill and practically crawled to where his phone sat, face down, on the floor. 

His breath hitched at the name sprawled across the screen, seeming to glow in bright lettering that demanded he just _give in to the urges already._ That was mainly his hormones speaking for him, but he couldn't deny that the idea made his gut warm. 

Oikawa realized he still hadn't answered the call, causing him to fumble with the buttons. Once he swiped accept, Iwaizumi's voice blared through the device. 

"Oikawa, what the _actual_ hell, you _dumbass_ , _answer me_ when I call—"

An accidental whimper pushed past his lips, loud enough to be heard from the other end of the call. Oikawa could feel himself trembling, gripping his phone with enough strength to crush it, if he really tried. 

There was silence on the other end of the phone, before a quiet "huh?". Oikawa, using the rational side of his brain, wanted to shrivel up into a pile of regret. But the other side of Oikawa—the _Omega-in-heat_ side—wanted nothing more than to beg Iwaizumi for help. 

After all, what were best friends for? Oikawa had no doubt in his mind that Iwaizumi would take care of him. He wouldn't take advantage of Oikawa like this. He wouldn't. 

" _Please._ " Oikawa groaned, his legs slowly spreading on their own. He pressed downwards against the floor, gaining slight friction where he needed it most. "Please, Iwa–chan. I—ah. _Come over._ Please. _Right now._ " He begged, his words sounding breathless and desperate. 

" _For fucks sake._ " Iwaizumi growled, and the sound was sent straight to Oikawa's dick. He bit his tongue to hold back whatever sound threatened to come out, holding his breath as he awaited an answer. "I swear, if you did something _stupid_ , I will beat your ass." Iwaizumi muttered, though Oikawa assumed he had been talking to himself. Did he not realize what Oikawa meant, when he begged him to come over? 

Apparently not, because there had been a mumbled "Be right there" and the jingle of keys before Iwaizumi hung up. 

Oikawa let out a delighted sigh, pushing himself to his feet. He brought a hand up to the back of his head and tugged at his hair, his legs going weak as another round of slick ran down his legs. Oikawa was almost— _almost_ —scared for how Iwaizumi was going to react when he walked into an apartment filled to the brim with pheromones. _Oikawa's_ pheromones, to be precise. 

As worrisome as the thought was, it was also arousing. Oikawa melted against the wall, his body refusing to hold himself up any longer. He was so _hard_ that it physically hurt. And no matter how many times he touched his dick, he couldn't grasp any form of relief. The only true way to erase the ache was from the help of an Alpha. Which Iwaizumi was, by the way. 

Oikawa wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, slumped against the wall with both his hands in his lap to cover his erection. He wasn't sure _who_ he was hiding it from—maybe Iwaizumi, but that was kind of stupid. 

There were quick footsteps that he picked up on, just beyond his front door. Oikawa held his breath, his eyes slipping shut while his body trembled once more. 

The strong, fresh scent of Iwaizumi filled his senses. Oikawa dropped his head and moaned, his palms instinctively gripped himself through his boxers. There was the sound of a doorknob turning, and then a door shutting. Was that from the neighbours apartment, or his?

Luckily, it really didn't take long to get an answer. Oikawa's eyes fluttered open when the strength of Iwaizumi's scent got too strong, only to realize that Iwaizumi was standing right outside his bedroom door. Staring at him. Oikawa didn't even have to inhale to know Iwaizumi was radiating arousal—either way, it was probably the best scent Oikawa had smelt all day. 

"Iwa–chan, _Iwa–chan,_ please. Help—bed—"

Strong arms were suddenly wrapped around his torso, lifting him from the ground. Oikawa was left speechless, wondering _when the hell Iwaizumi had moved._

The next thing Oikawa processed was the softness of his mattress hitting his back, resulting in a gasp. Iwaizumi was on top of him in seconds, his eyes hungry and picking Oikawa apart piece by piece.

"Is this why you wanted me to come over?" Iwaizumi asked, although it really sounded more like a demand. 

Oikawa nodded quickly, his mouth opening in an attempt to respond, but all that came out was a loud whine. 

It wasn't hard to tell when Iwaizumi's pupils dilated, especially from the way his face also contorted into a look of hunger. Oikawa arched his back, reaching his arms up to snake around Iwaizumi's shoulders.

"Please. Iwa–chan, just this once. I—It hurts, I need—you—" Oikawa breathed, a heat rising to his cheeks that hadn't been there before. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes—yes, please. _Please._ "

"Oikawa."

Oikawa snapped his mouth shut, cutting off his string of words.

"Do you actually want this?"

It took a second for Oikawa to clear his head long enough to speak, because holy fuck were Iwaizumi's pheromones stronger than his own. 

"Answer me." Iwaizumi growled, flicking Oikawa between his eyes. That was enough to catch his attention, at least. 

"Yes. I do—I want it. I don't care, I just—this once— _one time_ —"

Iwaizumi lifted himself away from Oikawa, sitting back on his knees. Oikawa wailed, the scent still strong but the touch was no longer there.

Oikawa only then realized what Iwaizumi was doing when he opened his eyes. The Alpha wasted no time, throwing his jacket off and tugging his shirt over his head. Iwaizumi made quick work of his own jeans, unbuttoning them and yanking them off. Oikawa didn't even get a chance to admire Iwaizumi's body before he had pounced, completely pinning Oikawa to the bed. 

Iwaizumi let out a low growl, leaning down to nip at the side of Oikawa's neck. The sound vibrated throughout his body, causing a chill to race down his spine. 

" _Fuck_. You actually smell so _good_." Iwaizumi whispered against his skin, biting and sucking at it. Oikawa tilted his neck sideways, apparently unbothered by the fact that he had presented his scent glands to Iwaizumi. 

The Alpha didn't seem to take any notice, though. At least, if he did, he didn't show it. Oikawa was thankful for that. 

"What do you need? Tell me what I have to do." 

Oikawa sighed, half of his brain far off into the land of arousal. "F–fuh—me—" 

Iwaizumi was silent for a minute, though he didn't stop the soft bites that he was delivering to Oikawa's neck and collarbone. "Are you sure?"

" _Yes_ , Iwa–chan. Holy _shit_ just _hurry up._ " Oikawa hissed, allowing himself to break through the haze inside of his brain for just a moment. 

Iwaizumi growled again, but that seemed to be enough to get things going. 

Oikawa reached up and gripped at Iwaizumi's shoulders as his bites traveled from his neck to his chest, leaving thin marks after each one. He subconsciously curled his nails into Iwaizumi's shoulder blades, resulting in a low yelp and a slightly more aggressive bite right between his nipples. Oikawa moaned shamelessly, exhaling shakily as more slick pushed its way out of his body. 

Iwaizumi started licking at Oikawa's skin, probably tasting the salt that collected upon it throughout the day. His tongue slid across his chest, finally landing against one of Oikawa's nipples. He gasped and arched his back, just as Iwaizumi closed his lips around it and sucked. 

"Iwa–Iwa–chan.." Oikawa sighed, his body melting against the fabric of his sheets. He felt like he was both on fire and freezing at the same time, his legs shaking from where they were trapped by Iwaizumi's thighs. 

Iwaizumi pulled his mouth off of Oikawa's nipple with a pop, sighing contently. He continued his trail downwards, pressing far more gentle bites—kisses?—to his skin. 

Oikawa was getting impatient, and his body _hurt_ , so he tugged Iwaizumi up by the hair and glared at him. It was almost impossible to ignore the soft groan that came from Iwaizumi afterwards, which left Oikawa smirking. 

"Hah—you liked that?" Oikawa teased, breathless. A violent shudder wracked his body again, causing Oikawa to easily lose that brief flash of dominance. "Nnf—if you don't _fuh—fuck me—_ "

"Do you have a condom?" Iwaizumi asked, his voice sounding strained. _Shit,_ it was hot. 

"N—no. It's—it's fine. We don't need—"

"What if it isn't fine?" Iwaizumi pressed, now sounding mildly irritated.

"Then whatever. I'll—I'll deal with that—l–later." 

Iwaizumi seemed reluctant, but didn't argue further. He returned to touching Oikawa, his hands sliding down his sides and tugging at his boxers. After enough teasing and begs from Oikawa, Iwaizumi curled his fingers under the waistband and swiftly tugged the boxers away from his skin. Oikawa gasped when the cold air hit his dick, but it didn't affect how swollen it was. Iwaizumi sucked in a breath, his scent suddenly five times stronger than before. Oikawa felt like he was suffocating, but it felt _good._

"Fuck, I want to suck you so bad." Iwaizumi hissed, shaking his head. "But I want to _fuck you more._ "

Oikawa mewled, the sound feeling poisonous on his tongue. It seemed to urge Iwaizumi onwards, though, so it must have sounded good enough.

Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa just long enough to tug his own boxers off, throwing them without a care of where they landed. Oikawa _moaned_ at the sight of Iwaizumi's dick, and he couldn't help but ask for it. "Wa–wait—mouth—mine. Just—for a second." He managed, almost choking on a wave of air that rushed to his lungs. 

Iwaizumi seemed to hesitate longer than necessary, but the look Oikawa was giving him seemed to do the trick. Oikawa moved his arms so that he could support himself, raising his upper half of his body slightly. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, waiting. 

Iwaizumi moved smoothly, sliding upwards so that he was now stradling Oikawa's hips. He sat up on his knees, tall enough so that his dick sat level with Oikawa's mouth. 

Iwaizumi didn't move, which was kind of frustrating, but Oikawa didn't mind doing it himself. He leaned forward and licked at the slit, relishing in the way Iwaizumi had trembled at the feeling. Oikawa did it again, closing his eyes with a moan. Iwaizumi tasted just as pleasant as he smelled, which was quite addicting. 

Oikawa sat up further, taking Iwaizumi halfway into his mouth. He moaned around the length, causing Iwaizumi to choke out a moan of his own. Oikawa was quick to slide his lips further down the shaft, his eyes fluttering behind his closed lids. He worked his tongue around the skin, sucking softly and messily. Saliva collected at the sides of his mouth, but he didn't care. All Oikawa could hear were the quiet moans coming from Iwaizuki's mouth, as well as the way his dick felt slotted into Oikawa's mouth. 

Suddenly, hands clasped Oikawa's head and tugged him backwards. It had caused his eyes to slide open in alarm, blinking through his lust. Iwaizumi was staring down at him, his cheeks reddened to a beautiful hue. Oikawa whined, sticking his tongue out to taste again, but he had gotten nothing.

"As fucking amazing as that feels, I kind of need to fuck you. _Now_." Iwaizumi demanded, his hands sliding down from Oikawa's head to his shoulders. He was pushed down gently, sinking back down into the mattress. 

Oikawa closed his eyes, listening to Iwaizumi's shuffling as he got himself comfortable between Oikawa's legs again. There was the pressure of a fingertip against his hole, rubbing around it slowly. Oikawa choked on a moan, unable to help it when yet another round of slick pooled underneath him.

Oikawa's eyes snapped open after hearing a quick slurp, his gaze focusing on the fingers that were sliding past Iwaizumi's lips.

It didn't take a genius to know that Iwaizumi was _tasting him_. But _fuck_ if that wasn't so hot. 

"Hurry. Up." Oikawa yelped, his voice loud and desperate. He bucked his hips upwards, whimpering and trembling. As much as he wanted this to continue for as long as possible, he really needed the release. 

Iwaizumi pulled his own fingers from his mouth, settling them on top of Oikawa's thighs instead. He squeezed once, and then twice for good measure. Oikawa was breathing heavily, and it was starting to almost feel as if his lungs burned. 

"Ready?" Iwaizumi mumbled, staring down at Oikawa's entrance while he used his free hand to align himself. Oikawa bit his lip, knowing he was ready far before Iwaizumi even walked through that door.

"Yes, _yes_ , right now, ye– _ahh!_ " Oikawa moaned loud and long, his back arching dangerously far. Iwaizumi pushed in slowly, despite Oikawa being slick enough to take it all at once. 

Iwaizumi settled once his base made contact with Oikawa's skin, confirming that he was now completely inside of his best friend. 

Oikawa didn't enjoy the moment of stillness, so he used his hips to move himself upwards and then back down against Iwaizumi's dick. Iwaizumi hadn't been expecting such a brash movement, which had caused him to moan—low and broken.

"Iwa–Iwa–chan. Move. _Move_." Oikawa reached his arms up to grip Iwaizumi's shoulders once again, clawing at the skin and begging for release. His whole body was burning, his cheeks flaming and his ears on fire. Oikawa wanted to feel the release he desperately needed, just to get rid of this pain that coiled deep within his gut. 

Iwaizumi seemed to get the message, sliding his hands up to grip at Oikawa's hips hard enough to leave bruises. He started moving slowly at first, hesitant, but then his thrusts increased in speed. The change of pace, although expected, had pulled a harsh moan out of Oikawa. 

"Fuck, _Oikawa_." Iwaizumi gasped, his noises quiet but still _so_ hot.

" _Iwa–chan_.." 

Oikawa raked his hands down Iwaizumi's back, most likely leaving scratch marks that wouldn't fade for a week at least. Iwaizumi seemed to enjoy it, though. His thrusts had quickened, hitting Oikawa as deep as he could go. It tore wild sounds from both of them, their scents mixing together and _begging_ for _something_. Oikawa couldn't tell _what_ , though. 

" _Oikawa, Oikawa—fuck_ I can't—"

"Iwa– _cha–ahhh!_ " Iwaizumi's name broke on Oikawa's moan, his dick finally pressing deep within the Omega. He could feel the knot already threatening at his rim, giving Oikawa no chance to pull away anymore—though, it wasn't like he wanted to.

Iwaizumi pushed his hips forward and back a few more times, finally stimulating them both enough for release. Iwaizumi leaned down, holding onto Oikawa's hips, still with a dangerously tight grip. Oikawa pulsed around Iwaizumi's dick, feeling his body pull him inside even further.

Oikawa's orgasm hit him with such a force that his vision went completely white, his limbs numbing and his legs shaking. His dick jumped once, twice, and shot cum up against Iwaizumi's chest and his own stomach. It came in long strings, coating his skin with the warm liquid. His brain was fuzzy, his eyes slipping closed on their own accord.

Iwaizumi must have released right when Oikawa did, because he could feel the slippery warmth inside of him. The knot was still there, waiting to deflate. 

"Iwa–chan.." Oikawa whispered, his voice sounding broken and weak. There was a moment of silence, but then no response. Oikawa peeled his eyes open, his vision focusing on Iwaizumi's face after a few seconds. 

It didn't take long before Oikawa's blood turned ice cold. His stomach dropped low to the ground, and his eyes widened just as far as Iwaizumi's had. 

His best friend's sharp gaze turned on him, making eye contact. The last thing that registered in his mind was the blood that rested on Iwaizumi's lips. Oikawa choked on a sob, his eyes collecting tears on their own. 

He trusted Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa had _trusted_ him, and yet Iwaizumi had still _bit him_.

Oikawa's body drained itself of energy, his consciousness giving up on him as he slipped into a dark world of nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want to post this to my own ao3 account cuz i'm too scared. anyways.
> 
> yes, Iwaizumi did bond with Oikawa at the end. no, it was not mutual. yes, Oikawa will now suffer in agony :)  
> hopefully you all know what bonding is hehe, and if you don't, then just look into a/b/o dynamics a little more ♡


End file.
